cast_away_life_with_monstersfandomcom-20200213-history
Races
Races (種族, Shuzoku), sometimes referred to as Tribes (族, Zoku), are groups of sentient beings that share distinctive physical traits. Many races coexist in various worlds, with some originating from the Moon. ".''" :—About The Races. Natural Races Most races in the world originated through natural reproduction. Humans :''Main article: Humans Humans (人間, Ningen) are the most common race in the human world. They rule over more of the world than any other race, with various government being founded and operated by humans. Humans are extremely diverse in their size and appearance. Most are one to two meters tall, but there are many who are taller, with some reaching as high as seven meters. Humans do not typically possess a special physical trait like other races do; indeed, many races' attributes are noted by how they surpass those of humans. However, humans are the most active of any race in scientific research and development, creating weapons and other tools that increase their strength. Supernatural Races Monster Races These races are composed of sentient beings that were created by people through science or rather than by natural procreation. Liminal Races These races are composed of sentient beings that were created by people through science or rather than by natural procreation. Centaurs :Main article: Centaurs Centaurs (ケンタウロス, Kentaurosu) are Species Natural * Humans (F-Class) * Modified Humans Supernatural Monsters * Alraune ** Mandragora * Demons * Devils ** Elder Devils ** Greater Devils ** Lesser Devils * Doppelgängers * Dryads * Dullahans * Elves * Frankenstein * Ghosts * Ghouls (S-Class) ** Black Parades * Gremlins * Kishins (S-Class) * Matango * Monoeyes ** Backbeards ** Cyclopes * Monstrels * Ogres ** Gigantes ** Oni ** Trolls * Onimodoki * Shapesifters * Slimes ** Black Slimes ** Green Slimes ** Pink Slimes ** Rare Slimes ** Red Slimes ** Queen Slimes * Succubus * Tetra Arms * Treefolk * True Dark Walkers * Vampires (S-Class) ** Shinso Vampires (SS-Class) * Witches (A-Class) * Yasha (A-Class) * Yetis * Yuki-Onna (A-Class) * Yuki-Otoko (A-Class) * Zombies (A-Class) ** Early Zombies ** Frankenstein's Monsters ** Jiang Shi (Chinese Hopping Vampires) ** Mummies Liminals * Arachne ** Large Arachne Breeds ** Long Leg Arachne Breeds ** Small Arachne Breeds * Barometz * Bullywugs * Centaurs ** Dairy Breed Centaurs ** Heavyweight Centaurs ** Lightweight Centaurs ** Unicorns * Chimeras * Crow Tengu * Dragons ** Dragonewts *** Ryu-jins *** Wyverns * Fishfolks * Gillmans * Harpies ** Garuda ** Land Animal Harpy ** Owl Harpy ** Poultry Harpy ** Raptor Harpy * Holstaurus * Honey Bees * Jorōgumos ** Tsuchigumos * Killer Bees * Kobolds * Krakens * Kyuubi no Kitsune (Nine-tailed Foxes) * Lamia ** Echidnas ** Jormungands ** Medusae ** Melusines ** Sea Serpents * Leeches * Lizardfolk * Madslugs * Mermaids ** Eel Mermaids ** Freshwater Mermaids ** Lamprey Mermaids ** Sirens (A-Class) ** Shark Mermaids ** Tropical Mermaids * Merman * Minotaurs * Mole Men * Monster Porcupine * Mosquitos * Mothmen * Mukadegami * Nekomimi * Orcs * Pans * Phoenixes (S-Class) * Satyrs * Scorpions * Scylla * Sphinx * Tengu * Transformer Bats * Usagimimi * Werecats * Werefoxes * Wererabbits * Werewolves (S-Class) * Youko Race Mixing So far, there seems to be no limits in terms of people from different races procreating. Most people of mixed race seen so far have at least one human parent, and these people typically look similar to their non-human parent. Hybrids between two non-human races have been shown to be much more varied, and multiple non-human mixed races have been given names. Racism Lack of knowledge and understanding of different races has resulted in centuries of racism between the races of the world. History Past Early History Synopsis Etymology Translation and Dub Issues Anime and Manga Influences See also External links * Races Rosario + Vampire Wiki * Races Daily Life With A Monster Girl Wiki Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Races